The Lodger (TV)
The Lodger ou ''Le Colocataire ''en français est le onzième épisode de la saison 31 (ou saison 5 de la nouvelle série) de Doctor Who. Tiré du comics du même nom, il marque la troisième fois qu'un épisode de la nouvelle série est adapté d'une histoire provenant d'un autre média, les cas précédents étant ceux de Human Nature et Dalek. Il s'agit aussi d'un histoire où l'on voit peu le compagnon, dans le même genre que Midnight ''pour la saison précédente. ''Le Colocataire ''introduit les personnages récurrents de Craig Owens et sa petite amie, Sophie. En effet, Craig (joué par James Corden, un ami de Matt Smith) reviendra dans un épisode la saison suivante. Synopsis Une force inconnue empêche le TARDIS de se matérialiser alors qu'Amy est encore à l'intérieur. Le Docteur est éjecté, et se retrouve condamné à vivre une existence normale en compagnie de son nouveau logeur, Craig Owens. Distribution *Onzième Docteur - Matt Smith *Amy Pond - Karen Gillan *Craig Owens - James Corden *Sophie - Daisy Haggard *Autopilote - Darrell Heath *Steven - Owen Donovan *Sean - Babatunde Aleshe *Michael - Jem Wall *Sandra - Karen Seacombe *Clubbeur - Kamara Bacchus Équipe de production *Producteurs délégués - Steven Moffat, Piers Wenger et Beth Willis *Scénariste - Gareth Roberts *Producteur - Tracie Simpson *Réalisateur - Catherine Morshead *Directeur de photographie - Simon Archer *Chef décorateur - Tristan Peatfield *Effets Visuels - BBC Wales Graphic Design *Maquilleur - Barbara Southcott *Directeur de casting - Andy Pryor CDG *Musique - Murray Gold *Costumier - Ray Holman *Monteur - Jamie Pearson *Effets spéciaux - Real SFX Univers Le Docteur * Le Docteur se révèle être un très bon joueur de football, même s'il confond d'abord ce sport avec le cricket. Événements * Une carte postale de l'exposition Vincent van Gogh au Musée d'Orsay peut être vue sur le réfrigérateur de Craig. Individus * Le précédent colocataire de Craig, Mark, a déménagé car il a reçut un héritage d'un oncle dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. * Lorsque le Docteur partage ses souvenirs avec Craig, celui-ci a des flashs des Premier, Deuxième, Troisième, Quatrième, Huitième, Neuvième et Dixième Docteurs ainsi que des Cybermen, de Rose Tyler, un Ood, l'Impératrice des Racnoss et un Ange Pleureur. * Sophie doit gérer un problème avec Clare. Nourriture et boissons * Le Docteur prépare une omelette avec du fromage, du jambon, de la mayonnaise et d'autres ingrédients pour Craig et lui. * Le Docteur boit du vin mais le recrache. * Le Docteur utilise du thé et d'autres ingrédients (dont certains qu'il trouve dans la poubelle) pour préparer une mixture afin de guérir Craig lorsque celui-ci est empoisonné par la tâche sur le mur. Le TARDIS * La console du TARDIS comprend un traceur zigzag. Technologie * Après avoir reçut les souvenirs du Docteur, Craig comprend que l'appareil dans la chambre du Docteur est basé d'après la "non-technologie" des Lammasteen. * D'après le Docteur, le vaisseau a été fabriqué par quelqu'un qui tentait de fabriquer un TARDIS. Références * La carte postale sur le réfrigérateur de Craig fait la publicité de l'exposition Vincent van Gogh qu'Amy et le Docteur ont visité (DW: ''Vincent and the Doctor). * Il est également arrivé au Troisième Docteur de chanter sous la douche (DW: Spearhead from Space). * Alors qu'Amy cherche dans les poches du Docteur, elle découvre la bague de fiançailles de Rory (DW: Cold Blood). * Le Docteur rappelle qu'il trouve que "les nœuds pap' sont cool" (DW: The Eleventh Hour, Amy's Choice, Vincent and the Doctor). * Craig crie "Géronimo!" (DW: The End of Time, The Eleventh Hour, The Beast Below, The Big Bang). * Le Docteur se présente comme "la tempête qui approche" (DW: The Parting of the Ways, The Girl in the Fireplace, Journey's End, Amy's Choice). * Le Docteur surprend tout le monde en montrant ses talents de footballeur, de la même manière que le Cinquième Docteur qui avait montré ses talents de joueur de cricket à Cranleigh en 1925 (DW: Black Orchid). * Le Troisième Docteur avait déjà chanté "La donna è mobile" de Verdi (DW: Inferno). * Le Docteur trouvera plus tard une salle similaire au vaisseau (DW: Day of the Moon). * Le Docteur assemble plusieurs objets ordinaires pour fabriquer un appareil complexe, ce qu'il avait déjà fait sous sa troisième incarnation (DW: The Time Monster). Notes *Lorsque le Docteur utilise un tournevis ordinaire, il ne se rend pas compte qu'il n'y a pas d'interrupteur. *Les titres de travail de cet épisode étaient Something at the Top of the Stairs et Don't Go Up The Stairs (REF: The Brilliant Book 2011). *La bande-annonce ("Prochainement") de cet épisode ne montrait que des extraits de la séquence pré-générique. *''The Lodger'' était à la base une bande dessinée écrite par Gareth Roberts pour le Doctor Who Magazine. Roberts a confirmé que l'épisode était adapté du comics, cependant les deux histoires présentent de nombreuses différences: en effet, dans le comics, le Dixième Docteur entrait en colocation avec Mickey Smith, et la menace qu'ils affrontaient était également différente. *Dans cet épisode, Amy apparaît peu; l'histoire a été écrite de manière à ce que le personnage soit quasi absent, comme c'était le cas pour Donna dans Midnight ainsi que pour le Docteur et Martha dans Blink ''et, avant cela, pour Rose et le Docteur dans ''Love & Monsters. *C'est la première fois depuis le retour de la série que le Docteur mentionne explicitement le nombre d'incarnations qu'il a eut (il dit à Craig être le onzième). Il ne compte manifestement pas son incarnation qui a combattu lors de la Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps, vue dans The Day of the Doctor. *Matt Smith était auparavant joueur de football et a dût renoncer à une carrière de joueur professionnel à cause d'une blessure, ce qui l'a d'ailleurs conduit à devenir acteur. Cependant, la scène du match de football était présente dans le comics et selon Roberts, il l'avait déjà incluse dans son scénario avant le casting de Smith. *Gareth Roberts a révélé dans le Doctor Who Magazine n°423 qu'il voulait à l'origine inclure Meglos, un monstre de la série classique, dans cet épisode, mais y avait renoncé en voyant que des aliens trop similaires, les Vinvocci, étaient apparus peu de temps auparavant dans The End of Time. Le magazine contenait un extrait du script montrant la rencontre entre Meglos et le Onzième Docteur; Meglos se souvenait du Docteur, mais celui-ci l'avait complètement oublié. *Lors d'une interview en avril 2011, l'écrivain Neil Gaiman révéla que le onzième épisode de la saison devait être son épisode The Doctor's Wife mais, pour des raisons techniques et budgétaires, cet épisode fut repoussé à la saison suivante et ''The Lodger ''fut commandé à la place. Audience * L'audience finale fut de 5,98 million d'auditeurs lors de sa première diffusion au Royaume-Uni. en:The Lodger (TV story) ru:Квартирант Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 2010 Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Onzième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 31 de Doctor Who Catégorie:Adaptations